


Baby Weight: Lapidot

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Baby Weight Collection [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gemlings, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: I had plans to turn my first story, Baby Weight, into a series so here's Lapidot. The show may be over, but I love the characters too much to just stop writing them.A proper summary. *Ahem* Peridot wants a baby which takes Lapis by surprise as the green gem had made it clear that her relationship with her wife was purely romantic and she was smart enough to know what that entails.(Sorry. No actual smut. This series is primarily going to focus on weight gain and family fluff.)
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Baby Weight Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Baby Weight: Lapidot

**Author's Note:**

> The show is over, but I still have so many stories that I want to write. Not all will be kink related as I will try and start my Pokemon Trainer AU before Monday gets here.
> 
> I know that an arguably official source states that Peridot is supposed to be Ace, but many ace people state that they can still develop romantic and sexual relationships with the right partner, but it is just rare. That's what I tried to convey here with Peridot's relationship with Lapis being purely romantic which is why said gem is initially shocked at the other's desire to have a kid.
> 
> In other words, I still want to write one of my favorite ships and this is me testing the waters with trying to do that while still keeping the Ace detail in mind. If this isn't well received, then I'll probably just go back to writing Peridot as a closet FA when I do write her. 
> 
> Please, comment what you think so I can try and find a ground to make as many as people happy as possible. Have a wonderful day.

"I want a baby."

Lapis dropped the piece for her latest morp and turned to her wife in complete shock. "W-what was that?" Surely she misheard the smaller gem considering...

"I want a baby." Peridot's face was dark green and she fidgeted with her hands as she hesitantly locked eyes with Lapis. "Is that a bad thing?"

The blue gem immediately knelt in front of her wife so they were at the same eye level. "No. It's just that...making a baby requires..." "Intercourse. I am aware, but I am willing to go through with it if it means having a child with you."

There was no stammering in the way Peridot spoke, so Lapis knew that she was completely serious after thinking about this thoroughly. Still, Peridot had made it clear since their first date that their relationship was to be completely romantic and the most physical it would get is simply cuddling. (Something Lapis found ironic as she personally felt that cuddling was more intimate than sex.)

"Okay, but you can't shapeshift so I would have to be the sire. Which means..." Peridot let out a huff. "I am well aware of what it means. To show how serious I am, I even purchased something to practice with so I would be prepared for you." With that, she used her ferrokinesis to bring forth a blue vibrator to display close to Lapis's face.

"Holy smokes. That fits?!" It was...bigger than Lapis would have expected. "Yes. I wanted to make sure that I could accommodate whatever size would make it comfortable for you. After all, studies have shown that chances of successful impregnation with minimal intercourse comes from when both partners are having a highly pleasurable experience."

The blue gem placed a gentle hand on the green gem's shoulder. "Look love. I am fully aware that sex isn't for you and I respect that. But if you are really willing to step out of that comfort zone because you want this that badly, then I am willing to try. Just promise me that if you ever want to back out, then let me know right away." "I promise."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

It took eight tries, but they did it. Peridot was so excited that she had the test out in a display case. Thankfully Pearl had done something similar when she and Amethyst had Anastasia Josephine so Lapis didn't feel too embarrassed when they announced to their friends. 

It was an odd experience for the Blue gem as she overheard Pearl telling Peridot how much fun the pregnancy will be once the cravings hit and offering to share some homemade doughnuts which the green gem happily accepted. 

Lapis was so wrapped up in the conversation the jiggling Pearl was having with Peridot that she didn't realize Amethyst had come up to her until a small hand tugged her belt. "Woah! Careful AJ. That's for Peridot only." "Oh! Amethyst. I didn't notice you. Sorry. I was..."

"Listening to the wives discuss the pleasures of motherhood and obesity?" The quartz spoke with a faked noble voice. "Yeah. It's going to be fun. I don't know if Peridot will be as..." looks down to the baby softly babbling in her arms. "Active as Pearl was once it kicks in, but she'll definitely get more cuddle happy."

Lapis looked at Amethyst with wide eyes. "It?" "You know. The baby weight. Not a gem on Earth with gemlings doesn't pack on the pounds. Every gem that gets knocked up blows up and loves to keep it up. Heck, Pearl actually gets mad if you mention putting her on a diet."

Said gem leered over at the pair of sires. "What was that dear?" "Just telling Lapis how she'll need a bigger fridge." "Well we can take her shopping tomorrow and stop at that new sushi place on the way there and back." As Lapis absorbed the conversation, she couldn't help but notice that the bowl of doughnuts Peridot had been given was almost empty after just a couple of minutes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Maybe it was due to her short size or maybe it was simple geology, but Peridot's weight sky rocketed as the pregnancy progressed. While her stomach did develop a layer of flab over her baby bump, she still maintained her hourglass figure. Breasts turning every top into a low cup sports bra, thighs and ass that left her panty clad as she waddled around the house.

It was very enticing from Lapis's point of view, especially since Amethyst had been right. While Peridot still maintained her disinterest in sex, she was instead very cuddly and took just about every chance she could get to cling her fuller figure into Lapis. 

It wasn't all rainbows for Lapis as she had begun stress eating to substitute her usual methods as it was easier to do while keeping Peridot healthy and preparing the things for the baby. She wasn't gaining as quickly as Peridot, but she still gained a belly that hung over her waistline and an ass that brushed the sides of her favorite chair.

Although it wasn't all bad as Peridot had taken to claiming Lapis's belly as her favorite pillow, which eroded the Blue gem's desires to get rid of it.

They did have a scare in the later half of the second trimester when Peridot's breasts began to hang over her belly and the hormonal gem was scared that they would crush her belly and the baby inside. Her solution? To simply lay down so the weight was no longer on top and let Lapis fetch all the food she craved.

Honestly Lapis felt it was a miracle that Peridot could even waddle after giving birth to Percy and Pierre Lazuli. The green gem did slim down a bit, but only enough that Lapis noticed. Apparently lazuli gemlings started to fly well before crawling, much to the jiggling mothers' surprise. 

"I couldn't *huff* had at least *puff* one peridot?"  
"At least you don't break into a sweat flying after them. I never even realized how much muscle it took to use my wings."  
"Well they're down for their nap. Pizza?"  
"Read my mind love."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to remove a line because I forgot about it when writing the next couple and accidentally made a continuity mistake. Going to just write up the whole timeline for this series later so it doesn't happen again.


End file.
